A Chance Meeting
by Jaina-Rei
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru discover that they share a conection in the past. UsaMamo, some fluff.
1. Introduction: Matching Photos!

_Summery" Usagi and Mamoru discover that they have a common link in the past. A connection that they had both almost forgotten._

_Here is a new story I had to get it down as soon as I could or I would have lost the drive to type it. So far I have typed this intro and 2 chapters. I'm hoping to get as much done as quickly as I can as this is only meant to be a short story and I should be trying to get my other stories done._

_All regular disclaimer apply_

* * *

Introduction: Matching Photos!

20 year old Chiba Mamoru walked into the Crown Arcade to the sound of the bell above the door. He looked around for his blonde haired girlfriend. She wasn't by her usual stool by the counter. He looked in the direction of the arcade games. The Sailor V game was empty so Usagi had to be elsewhere. Lastly he looked at the booths and there Usagi was taking up a whole booth to herself. Right next to her was an open shoe box and some large A4 size envelopes. The table top was covered in photo, all scattered in a mixed up way. She held some photos in her hand and she looked like she was deep in thought. Amused Mamoru walked over to the booth that Usagi occupied and stood right next to her. Still she was too deep in thought to notice him and he began to get curious.

"Usako, what on earth are you doing," he asked his voice dripping with mild amusement and one of his eyebrows was cocked in a look of semi-confusion. Usagi looked up from her work a little startled and a little joyful at the sound of Mamoru's voice

"Hi, Mamo-chan, I'm sorting through my memory box. My Mum wants to make a photo album for my 16th birthday that is coming up soon. She's been taking craft classes and has really gotten into scrap booking. She did up this neat photo album for my Aunty on her 40th."

"Looks like you got your work cut out for you there, sorting through all those photos"

"Yep I sure do, take these for example" and she showed him the pictures in her hand. "This was the day my brother was born. My dad must have taken like a hundred photos of me that one day alone. I only have about ten or twenty of them. Most have been given away to relatives or friends, I have some in frames at home and I'm sure mum has some in some photo album somewhere. The thing is which one do I want to put in my special album? Some of these are really cute. I just can't decide. Can you help me Mamo-chan?"

"Sure Usako let me take a proper look" So saying he put his hand out and Usagi handed him the photos. What Mamoru saw next took his breath away. Staring back at him was a face he hadn't seen in 10 years. "Usako?" he asked almost hesitantly "Where was this picture taken?"

"Look on the back my Dad always wrote down detailed descriptions. Something about preserving memories"

Mamoru turned the photo around and sure enough in neat handwriting was a very detailed description which read 'Usa-Hime (date) at Tokyo General Hospital ready to hand pout flowers to the sick kids, the day Shingo was born.'

Mamoru pulled out his wallet from his pocket and opened it. He pulled out the stack of photos from their display. Flicking through the top photos of Usagi he came to the second last photo and showed it to Usagi. It was worn around the edges and a little aged. Usagi gasped when she saw it. It was the twin to her own photo. She took it for Mamoru's hand to look at it more closely. She turned it around and on the back there were two words in her father's hand writing 'Usa-Hime' and the same date that was on her photo.

"Where did you get this Mamo-chan," Usagi asked very curious

"You!" He replied "You gave it to me. On the day I left hospital for the orphanage. The day we though we would never see each other again"

Usagi gasped yet again "You're the boy" She exclaimed.

* * *

_Hope you like it_

_Ja Ne_

**_Jaina-Rei_**


	2. Chapter 1 Where's Mummy

_Disclaimer. I do not own Sailor Moon_

_Six year old Usagi's life is about to change_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Where's my Mummy**

Six year old Usagi Tsukino woke to the sun shining in her room. Something was amiss. Today was a school day and her mummy hadn't come to get her up. Usagi heard voices downs stairs. The male sounded like her father's voice and the female voice wasn't her mothers. Was something wrong with her mummy? Usagi quickly jumped out of bed crammed her feet into her slippers and chucked her robe on. She then made a dash out of her bedroom door and down the stairs almost killing herself, as she reached the last few steps.

"Are you all right sweetie?" Ask Mrs. Tanaka the elderly lady from next door. She had been talking to Kenji Tsukino moments before. The stairs were in her line of sight, so she was the first to see Usagi trip

"I'm OK Mrs. Tanaka, I trip over all the time, don't I Daddy?" She asked for conformation from her father who was now looking in her direction.

"That's right Princess, but you still need to be careful coming down those stairs" he reminded her. Kenji Tsukino was looking at his daughter as if for the first time and noticed something about her. "Princess can you please wait a moment while I talk to Mrs. Tanaka?"

"Yes daddy" she replied, happy that she hadn't gotten in trouble this time around but curious as to where her mother was and why her father was in such a disheveled state of appearance.

"Once more thank you for everything Mrs. Tanaka but my daughter's appearance has reminded me of one thing. Do you mind staying 10 minutes more and helping her get dressed. I don't know one thing about what to do with her hair. Ikuko usually ties it up for her in the mornings."

Mrs. Tanaka turned and too a quick look at Usagi's long blonde hair all messed from her nights rest. "Certainly Mr. Tsukino it will be my pleasure I sure my Keiichi can wait 10 minutes more for his breakfast." You look like you could do with a good clean yourself. Why don't you get yourself ready while I help Usagi get dressed?

So saying she put her bag down and turned to usher Usagi back up the stairs.

For a moment Kenji was dazed before he followed suit and went upstairs to his own room.

* * *

About 1 minute later Usagi who was sitting on a made bed, was wearing a light pink t-shirt (With a bunny print on the front) with a pair a dressy jeans and her sneakers on her feet. Mrs. Tanaka was in the process of tying her laces for her.

"Well Usagi you certainly know how to dress fast, I barely had time to make your bed and you were finished"

"I know, mummy always lets me sleep in and I have to dress quickly or else I will be late for school"

"There" Mrs. Tanaka replied as she finished tying the laces and got up from her kneeling position slowly. "Usagi why don't you grab you brush and hair ties for me sweetie?" she said while slowly returning to a standing position.

"OK Mrs. Tanaka," Usagi replied sweetly as she jumped off the bed.

"My old bones aren't like they used to be," Mrs. Tanaka half commented to herself as Usagi ran to get her brush and hair ties off the dresser.

When Usagi returned Mrs. Tanaka pulled out a chair from the study desk and motion for Usagi to sit on it while she brushed her hair. They continued on in silence for a while longer before Usagi had the courage to speak.

"Mrs. Tanaka do you know where my mummy is," She ask rather timidly hoping that her mummy was OK.

"She fine sweetie, Remember how you told me that your mummy was going to get you a new brother or sister, remember how you said you went and visited the hospital with you mummy and she showed you all the babies there?" She waited for some affirmation from Usagi before she continued her explanation. "Well your mummy had to go to the hospital last night and she's there right now with your new little brother or sister"

"Really?" She asked in an excited voice.

"Yes sweetie and when you are finished getting ready your daddy is going to take you there to visit. So if you can sit still for a few moments more while I tie these ribbons to your buns you'll be ready in no time."

Within moments Mrs. Tanaka was finished. She heard a noise at the bedroom door and saw a neat Kenji Tsukino standing in the doorway camera in hand staring at his daughter who looked as lovely as a picture.

"Why don't you take a photo oh her Mr. Tsukino?" Mrs. Tanaka asked "It will last longer"

"Your right I will" He replied and he got Usagi to stand by the wall in her room.

Usagi didn't need any encouragement from her father she smiled up at him angelic like and he took a few photos of her with his state of the art camera. Mrs. Tanaka stood in the doorway watching the process and admiring her handy work. Usagi look very much like a mini princess with the added pink bows in her hair. Mrs. Tanaka had tried to copy the style that Ikuko always put in Usagi's hair. Two buns on either side of her head with blonde ringlet curls hanging from the base of the buns and flowing to her shoulders.

Within moments Kenji was finished the impromptu photo shoot and ushering them both out of the door and downstairs. He was eager to return to his wife and there was much to do before hand.

"Thanks once again for everything Mrs. Tanaka." He exclaimed as he locked the front door of his house and Mrs. Tanaka had started to walk back to her home.

"The pleasure was all mine, see you Usagi" she said as she waved to the little girl.

Kenji turned when he was finished and took Usagi's hand and started to wards the garage. "Come my princess, we have much to do before we can see mummy and your new baby brother."

Usagi almost squealed with excitement. "Yeah I have a baby brother," She cried and then with a more serious tone of voice she exclaimed to her father "Daddy I'm really hungry"

* * *

_I hoped you like it please review_

_Until next time_

_**Jaina-Rei**_


	3. Chapter 2 Flowers for Mummy

**Chapter 2 Flowers for Mummy**

Kanji sipped his coffee as he watched his six year old daughter devour the remains of her pancakes. His plate of bacon and eggs already finished. It was after 9am on a weekday and in the little American style café were they where having breakfast, it was nice and quite. Kenji giggled to himself slightly as has daughter drank from the glass of chocolate milk and left a mini milk moustache. Mrs. Tanaka's words from earlier came back to him. Thinking on them he realized that today was one of those once in a life time things. So he took his camera out of his bag and turned again to Usagi.

"Usa-Hime, will you pose for daddy again?" He asked her, to get her attention.

Usagi turned to him and smiled waiting for the click of the camera before turning back to her tasty chocolate milk. She had been thinking about how great today was but now her appetite had been satisfied for now, she was beginning to get rather anxious to see her mother. "Daddy, when will we get to see mummy?" She asked a little timidly.

"Soon, princess, soon," Came his reply "First daddy has to pay for our breakfast and then daddy wants to go next door to the florist to pick up a bunch of flowers for mummy. Will you wait here while I pay for our food?"

"Sure daddy," she replied happily. While Usagi waited for her father to pay she began to think about flowers and presents. By the time her father came back an idea had formed in her mind and she timidly asked a question as he took her hand and led her out of the café. "Daddy, will I be able to buy a present for my baby brother too? He might feel left out if mummy is getting something and he isn't.

"Why not Princess, I'm sure we can find something for him," He replied as they entered the florist that was conveniently situated next door to the café. "How about you look for a present for your brother over in that section there," He said as he pointed to the shelves filled with stuffed animals of all shapes and sizes, "while I look for some flowers for mummy," He finished up. "When I'm finished choosing the flowers I'll come and see what you have chosen, OK?"

"OK, Daddy," She replied and skipped off to the stuffed animals.

There where so many for her to choose from she didn't know where to start. Then she saw it, the perfect gift for her brother. It was a small stuffed puppy dog about 4 inches (12 cms) high. He was sitting down and staring straight at Usagi. He had soft fluffy tan fur and long floppy ears. The expression on his face made him seem real and sad. It made Usagi love him immediately. Best of all he had a blue ribbon tied into a bow around his neck. Perfect for a boy Usagi thought. She was grateful that she could reach it and pick him up and held him close. Usagi look around the shop and saw that her father was talking to the sales person who was arranging a bunch of white, blue and pink carnations into a large bouquet. Remembering that her father told her to stay put until he was ready she began to look at the flowers near by. Right next to her were the roses. Single stems in various colors. The she saw it a single white rose it was almost too perfect, exactly the perfect flower to give to her mother. Right next to the white rose were the red roses. Something caught her eye and Usagi turned to look at them. One in particular caught her attention. She drew closer to it and inhaled its scent. The flower reminded her of the boy.

Flashback

Usagi and a very pregnant Ikuko were walking through the halls of the hospital on the way to the maternity ward. As they walked they passed by the playroom. Usagi look at the sick children playing and having fun. All of the kids in spite of their aliments had smiles on their faces. All of the children that is, except for one lone boy that Usagi had almost overlooked. He was sitting by himself in a wheelchair staring forlornly out of the window. The image was so sad she stopped following her mother and just stared at the boy.

A few moments later Ikuko noticed that Usagi was no longer following her and turned around to look for her. There she was staring into the play room, with a look of utter compassion on her face. She walked back to Usagi. Ikuko was always amazed at how one so young could have so much love for the people around her. "Usagi, Usa-Hime," Ikuko called softly to her. "What is it princess?"

"Look, mummy," She said her voice noticeably betraying that she was on the verge of tears. "Look at the boy mummy," She said as she pointed to the direction of the boy. Ikuko looked inside the play room and saw the lone boy. Her motherly heart almost broke at the sight of one so young who had the look of a total loss of hope. He must have been through some kind of tragedy.

"Mummy can we do something for the boy, can we do something for all the sick children?" asked Usagi in a quiet voice.

"How about when mummy has your new baby brother or sister here and you come to visit mummy you bring a small present for the children. Something like, a flower each." Ikuko took Usagi's hand and waited for her reply.

Usagi looked at the boy, and then she looked at what he was staring at outside the window. Directly outside the window was the hospital garden, in the boys line of vision was a rose bush. On that rose bush was one single bloom of a deep rich red color. Usagi looked back to the boy. "I think they would like a flower," Usagi's reply finally came as she turned to face her mother. Her mind was made up she would find a flower just like that one to give to the boy. As they turned to walk away Usagi took one last glimpse of the boy

End Flashback

"Usagi, have you chosen a present for you brother yet?" Came Kenji's voice to invade her thoughts.

"Its right here daddy," She said as she showed him the puppy.

"Oh, its just perfect Princess, I'm sure he'll love it"

"Daddy," inquired Usagi. "I want to buy that flower for mummy" she said as she pointed to the white rose.

Kenji turned around ad saw the perfect bloom. He immediately thought of how perfect it would suit Ikuko and so pulled it out of the display. He turned to go to the counter before he heard Usagi's enquiring voice again. He dreaded what her next question might be. She was going to be the death of his wallet.

"Daddy," she asked "Can I get my flowers for the children now?"

Kenji remembered what Ikuko had told him about the day she and Usagi had visited the hospital. "Sure, princess, what do you have in mind?"

"I want to get those flowers" she replied as she pointed to the red roses

Kenji almost did a double take. Thorn less single stemmed red roses, were the most expensive kind of flower in the whole shop. However he found himself handing the white rose to Usagi, picking up the bucket that held the red roses and calling after Usagi to follow him to the counter.

"For your wife?" The female florist inquired, after Kenji presented her with the roses and asked to take 2 dozen of them

"No for the sick kids at the hospital. Usagi wants to give them all a present"

"Oh how sweet" she said "here Usagi we'll put them all in this basket for you to carry and just so you look like the little princess you are we'll take this one here and snip it like so and put it like so in your hair" In saying so she put on of the red roses next to the pink bow around her bun on the left sideo f her head. Then turning to Kenji she said "The basket and the flower in your daughter's hair is on me and the rest of the roses I'll let you pay half price. I've always had a soft spot for sick kids"

Kenji smiled to her, gratitude written all over his face. He turned to look at Usagi, he wanted to take a photo of her with her basket of flowers when they got to the hospital. The florist gave him the total price of the purchases after she had finished wrapping and setting out the gift and flowers. Kenji handed over his card glad that he didn't have to spend this much on flowers everyday.

* * *

_Hope you liked it. Please review_

_Until next time_

_**Jaina-Rei**_


	4. Chapter 3 Flower Girl

Firstly, I'm sorry for the delay. I have been given a lot of extra hours at work recently and so it has been hard for me to find time to type it up. Secondly, I'd like to thank all those who have reviewed so far.

XxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxX

**Chapter 3: Flower Girl**

Kenji held his daughters hand firmly yet gently. He knew that he was being possessive but he didn't have the time, strength or patience to look for her if she got lost in this crowed. Strange though it may seem he worried more than Ikuko did when Usagi wandered off. Ikuko had a sixth sense for when Usagi was fine or in trouble. She also knew the first places to look for Usagi when she would wander. Kenji on the other hand had no idea what to do. Usagi's gypsy tendencies would probably be the death of him one day.

The corridors and halls where crammed with people today and Kenji pondered why was it was that some days were busier than others. He walked as fast as Usagi's legs could carry her and tried to navigate though the people. Till at last they arrived to their first stop. The nurse's station in the children's ward was a buzz of activity. It was also the most cheerful nurse station in the whole of the hospital. Instead of the clinical greens and whites that filled the hospital there were splashes of color from every spectrum of a rainbow.

Kenji looked around for the person with the most authority and soon found the head nurse for the day. He was a young man, younger than Kenji by a few years. He dressed up as a clown doctor on Thursdays during his rounds of the children's ward. As today was Wednesday he was dressed in more appropriate nurse attire. He had blonde hair, bright blue smiling eyes and a smile that wouldn't leave his face. Usagi liked him immediately but was too lost in her thoughts about the boy to listen to the conversation her father was carrying out with him. Kenji was explaining to him what his daughter had in mind and showed him the basket of roses. Meanwhile Usagi was eyeing off the perfect bloom that she was keeping for that boy and hoped against hope that he would still be here.

When Kenji finally had something sorted out with the head nurse he turned to Usagi and crouched down to her level to explain the situation to her. "See that lady over there," he explained as he pointed to a young women dressed in a fairy costume "That's the Nurse who is doing the rounds of all the sick children this morning." Usagi looked at the nurse who was being talked to by the head nurse. She looked very friendly "Now I'm going to see mummy by myself first. She was asleep when I left her early this morning. I'm going to see if she is awake now and get your baby brother and mummy ready to see you. Then I will come back and collect you. I want you to stay close to this nurse and follow her where ever she goes OK. Do you understand Usagi" Kenji waited for affirmation from Usagi before he stood up and turned to the fairy nurse who was standing close by. "I'll let you two become acquainted and I'll be back in about 30 minutes to come and pick Usagi up. Good bye princess." In saying that, he gave Usagi a quick peck on the cheek and started to walk away.

The fairy nurse crouched down to Usagi's level and held out her hand "Hi there, my name is Nurse Misato; most of the children call me Aunty Mimi."

"I am Tsukino Usagi; I like your fairy costume"

"Well Usagi I think you look just like a princess all dressed up ready to hand out flowers, do you mind if I call you Usa-Hime and introduce you to the children by that name"

"No I don't mind my mummy and daddy call me Usa-Hime all the time"

At this point of the conversation a very out of breath Kenji returned with his camera ready sprouting apologies. "I'm sorry" he said "I almost forgot I wanted to take pictures of Usagi." He motioned for the two to pose together then he took some pictures of Usagi by herself with the basket of roses. Apologizing once again he made his exit this time faster than the last time.

"Well Usa-Hime, are you ready?" Nurse Misato asked.

"Yup" Usagi replied.

Nurse Misato took Usagi by the hand and led her to the first room for her rounds that morning.

The first room they entered was occupied by four girls all of various ages and all where in a happy mood. Nurse Misato went to the back of the room and started to check on one of the girls. Usagi went to the first girl who was closest to her and introduced herself first before handing her a flower. The girl was older than Usagi and thought the gesture was a sweet one. She introduced herself to Usagi and thanked her for the flower. Then she asked Usagi to bring her a glass of water. Usagi went to the sink in the room and filled up a glass before handing it to the girl. The girl put her flower in the water and handed it back to Usagi to put on her bedside table.

By now Nurse Misato had finish on the first girl and moved to the girl that Usagi was talking to. So Usagi handed out the next three flowers together. These three girls where closer in age to Usagi so found more common ground with her. They swapped names, schools and hobbies with Usagi. In the short time that they had they built up a friendship with Usagi and asked her if she was going to come to visit them again soon. In no time at all Nurse Misato was calling Usagi and it was time for her to move on. All the girls waved goodbye to her and asked her to return.

The next room had 3 boys in it. As Usagi entered with Nurse Misato she noticed that two of then sat on a bed together playing Super Mario on the Nintendo. Nurse Misato told them to save their game while she checked up on the other boy. Usagi came up to the boys and introduced herself to the two. Both of them were around ten years of age. They accepted the flowers hesitantly and didn't bother to put them in water. Usagi was feeling a little uncomfortable because the boys seemed to look down upon her. She was happy when Nurse Misato was finished on the other boy and it was her turn to move on. This boy was around four or five years old and he was in awe of the pretty flower Usagi handed him. He was also in awe of Usagi and having heard Nurse Mimi refer to her as Usa-Hime he thought that she might actually be a real princess. He was too shy to say too much to Usagi. Usagi could tell bye the way that he looked at her that he practically worshiped her. However, thankfully before things got too complicated Nurse Misato called Usagi to move on.

This routine continued on for a few more rooms and Usagi was beginning to loose heart that she would ever see that boy ever again. She had met two young teenaged girls who thought she was totally adorable and insisted on calling her imoto-chan (little sister). She met more boys like the first two. One was going to reject her flower but his mother was close by keeping an eye on him. She made him accept the sweet little girl's gift and then told him how she wished he had been a girl instead of a boy because he was so reckless that she didn't know what to do with him. Usagi stayed quite throughout that conversation and slipped away to find someone else.

While she waited for Nurse Misato to finish Usagi looked at the rose she had set apart for that boy. She had almost given it to one of the teenaged girls but had stopped herself at the last minute. Something inside of her told her that the boy was close by and she kept telling herself that he was somewhere in this hospital. He mind kept telling her that she should give up and go and find her daddy. She really wanted to meet her new little brother. But before she could dissuade herself Nurse Misato had called her to move to the next room. Usagi followed her keeping her thoughts to herself. Nurse Misato noticed her quietness but thought that she must be getting tired from all the walking around. Six year old legs are not as strong as adult ones and thy tire a lot easier. So Nurse Misato did not say anything to Usagi as they walked into the next room.

As was her practice Nurse Misato announced her arrival upon entering the room and she also introduced Usagi and Usa-Hime the fairy princess. Usagi noticed that the room was occupied with boys and began to loose heart again because she didn't like the way they treated her. That was until she noticed the lone figure lying on the bed. He was lying on his side and he faced the entrance. His body was tucked up within itself almost like a fetal position. His messy ebony hair almost covered his eyes. They were sad blue eyes that seemed to stare out at nothing. Usagi knew immediately that this was the boy. She made her way quietly towards him. She was hoping with all her heart that he would see her coming and not dissuade her efforts of friendship. She hoped that the waiting had been worth it all.

"Hello boy" Usagi exclaimed softly to him "Would you like this flower?" Usagi could feel her heart beat as she waited for a response from him. Thankfully the boy looked up at the gift that she offered and tentivly he held out his hand towards the rose.

XxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxX

Well there's a slight cliffy for you. Next Chapter is called "That Boy"

Until Next time Jaina-Rei


	5. Chapter 4 That Boy!

_Again, my apologies for keeping you waiting so long. This was originally meant to be a longer chapter. I'll add the end to the next chapter instead. This chapter may be a little confusing. It alternates back and forth between point-of-views though most of the time its Mamorus POV. Please ease my doubts if you enjoy it like this. I realize that the words that Usagi uses in some of her thoughts may be a bit too big for a six year old but think of this as if she is looking back from when she was older to what it was like when she was six._

_I have never seen the R movie and the inspiration for this fic was actually two pictures I have seen one of Mamoru in the Hospital be and one of Usagi handing out roses.. Shall we contine._

* * *

**Chapter 4: That Boy **

_Mamoru POV_

I felt the most wonderful presence enter the room. The next thing I knew I was being handed the most perfect red rose I had ever seen in my life or that I could recall. It had a sense of familiarity about it and I was frustrated that I couldn't remember why it looked so familiar. It took a moment for my mind to register that the flower was a gift and it was being given to me. My hand had responded faster than my mind because the bloom was within my grasp before I realized I needed to respond.

* * *

_Usagi POV_

"Arigato" (Thank you) those 4 syllables came slow, quiet and deliberate. I was silent in anticipation so that is why I heard his response I wanted so badly to reach out to this boy. I made sure that I was directly in his line of sight and looked directly into his sad cerulean blue eyes. I smiled up at him nonchalantly. "Your Welcome" I replied 'My name is Tsukino Usagi" And then I punctuated my response with a slight giggle. The sort that got me anything I wanted from adults. His lips twisted and I received a slight smile in return. The smile did not move from his lips to be reflected in his eyes. Oh how sorrowful they looked.

* * *

_Mamoru POV_

This little pixie face shoved itself into my line of sight. I couldn't help but smile at her. She was extremely cute. Her beautiful soul shone right through her. She was infectious. It was the first smile I had made since I could remember. "My name is Chiba Mamoru" I replied and added "Well so I've been told" under my breath. However she was close enough to hear it. She frowned in thought and one of her pudgy six year old fingers tapped her pouting bottom lip. It was so comical I broke into a grin and before I could contain it I let out a small chuckle. "Why?" was all she asked? I used my arms to put myself into a seated position. Then I turned to face her letting my legs dangle of the edge of the bed. "I'm in hospital because I was in a car accident. I have no memory of my past." I explained as simply as I could to her. She did not look down on me like everyone else who knew my story. In stead she kept on in her curious manor "Where are your Mum and Dad?" She asked in a quiet manor. "They died in the accident" I replied. "And you have no memory of them?" she asked even quieter trying to clarify my predicament. "Nope, I don't even know what they looked like" I was starting to become frustrated at her and was letting it show. "Do you have any other family?" "No" came my extremely cold response. I was getting annoyed at all her questions and I saw that it was going down the same path it always had. She looked into my eyes and with that infectious smile of hers she responded quietly "I'll be your family." It caught me off guard so I asked for clarification.

* * *

_Usagi POV_

He had looked so forlorn, his anger didn't deter me one bit. He was surprised at my response but I meant every word of it. Just for him I said it again "I'll be your family, Mamo-chan." I put down my basket next to the bed. I crawled onto the bed. His sad blue eyes watched my every movement. Finally I sat beside him. Impulsively I gave him a hug.

* * *

_Mamoru POV_

I saw her move onto the bed. My whole being sensed her nearness. The next thing I knew her arms were around me. I felt safe, warm, loved. Things I hadn't felt since I woke from the coma. I became brave and enfolded the arm she was leaning against around her body deepening the hug. I put the rose down beside me and with my now free hand I touched her head. From the moment I saw her I wanted to touch her hair. Those golden locks had me spell bound and the cute two little buns on her hair set her apart as unique. I began to play with her hair as I stroked her head. She wanted to break the hug but I being the stronger one wouldn't let her. I held onto her with my all I didn't ever want to let her go. "Know what, Mamo-chan?" she asked her question muffled as she talked into my neck. "Mmhmm?" I responded as I leaned my head even closer to hers making my head rest on top of her head. I was able to take in her scent. She smelt so sweet. "You have a fresh start now" She said "you can make new memories". Ahha" came my response. As I was playing with her hair one of her ribbons came loose and came out with my hand. Reluctantly I had to release the hug to show her the ribbon. "Keep it" was all she said. So I tied it to the rose and placed the rose on my bedside table. "The rose will last longer if I let it dry out" I said as I moved to sit in the centre of the bed. I motioned for her to sit opposite me. I wanted to keep her near me so I said the next thing that came to my mind. "I know a lot about flowers and plants" I told her. "Tell me something then" Was her response. So I began to tell her everything I knew about flowers and plants.

* * *

_Author POV_

Nurse Misato was surprised to see Mamoru sitting up in bed let alone talking to a complete stranger like she was his long lost friend. She announced it was his turn for a checkup but instead of leaving and moving on to the next child Usagi stayed behind and watched the whole procedure. When Nurse Misato was finished she turned to Usagi and announced that it was time to move on. "Aren't you going to give the other boy a flower?" She asked Usagi as she lifted her off the bed and placed her on the floor. Usagi got a flower from her basket and ran over to the other boy and handed it to him. Then she ran back to the basket to pick up her things. Nurse Misato turned and started to leave assuming that Usagi was following her.

* * *

_Mamoru POV_

I couldn't believe she was leaving me. My shining light, my princess, my star, was leaving me. After she picked up her basket she looked into my eyes once more, I could tell she was going to say goodbye and perhaps leave me forever. "Don't go" I whispered to her.

* * *

_Usagi POV_

Those two words were said with so much longing and pain. Staring into his eyes I was transfixed to the spot. Finally I had the will to look behind me. Nurse Misato was out the door and still moving. I looked once more at Mamoru then turned again to look at the doorway. Nurse Misato had disappeared. My decision had been made for me. Mummy and Daddy had drilled it into me that if I lost the person who was looking after me I was to stay put. I let out a sigh and place my basket back on the ground beside Mamo-chan's bed. Mamo-chan smiled at me and then winked mischievously. It looked so comical I had to laugh.

* * *

_Mamoru POV_

Her laugh was contagious. Soon I found myself joining her as I helped her to once more get up on my bed. We just kept looking at each other and laughing. Finally it would subside and one of us would let out a sigh or a giggle and we would start laughing all over again. We forgot what we where originally laughing about. The laughter lasted a while until we started to get too sore from laughing. The laughing had made me feel good. It was light a weight had been lifted off my shoulders, or was it my heart. By now we where lying side by side. I turned my head to get a glimpse of this precious gem. "Usa-Hime" I said to her seriously "You are the best medicine ever, will you come back again cos I really need this?" "Well my mummy just had my baby brother today; daddy said she'll be staying here till the weekend. He said I could come and visit mummy everyday after school so I could stop by and visit you for a while I guess. I have to see what my mummy and daddy says."

I felt like something inside of me had torn. I had just found my best friend and I could only see her for a short time. She would probably leave my life forever. I reached out and held her hand. I didn't want her to leave me.

* * *

_Usagi POV_

The moment I said those words I could sense his mood change. I knew what he was thinking. He was thinking the same thing as me. Eventually we would go our separate ways, perhaps never to see each other again. With my free hand I patted his hand that was entwined in my. A gesture meant to comfort and reassure him. I longed to say that we would be friends forever. I longed to say that I would never leave him. That everything would be OK. He was older and wiser that I. He would see through the lie and empty promises. "We will just have to make the time spent together count," I said.

* * *

_Mamoru POV_

For one so small, so young she was so very, very wise. "Yes" I replied we will have to make it count. There was silence for a while as we both lay there side by side, holding hands. I wanted to know as much as I could about this angel who was lying next to me. I wanted to find out everything about her. Right then and there I determined in my heart to seek her out once I was old enough. We were kindred spirits, two souls in separate bodies. We were different in our expression like night and day but when you joined us together we were something more. Like two pieces of a puzzle together we made a complete picture. She was my equal yet she was my opposite. When I am with her everything makes sense. If I had to loose her so soon after finding her I promised my self that it would only be for a short while. I just had to find her again. "Usa-Hime?" I said in a hushed tone. "Tell me everything about you." She did, starting as far back as she could remember. I found out that Usa really, really liked to talk.

* * *

_Thanks so much for your support. I hope you enjoyed this chapter._

_Until next time_

_**Jaina-Rei**_


End file.
